Subtle Invitation
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Song by Mariah Carey. Fluffy, Angst, BB. Better than it sounds. REVIEW! Shot songfic


Subtle Invitation by Mariah Carey. Fluffy, but I don't really like the ending. Let me know what you think.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Tessa. Cam. And now Skylar. All his 'type', blond, lawyer.

She was an auburn anthropologist. He didn't like her, didn't love her.

Out of pure frustration and in a moment of emotional weakness, she wrote this song. Maybe he'd dump that obnoxiously blond lawyer and come to her. _Tough luck, Bones. He's gone for good this time._

_See it's hard to tell somebody  
That you're still somewhat  
Attached to the dream  
Of being in love once again  
When it's clear they've moved  
_

Sure, she'd had Sully, and David before him. She'd been in love before, but not as head-over-heels, swooning-when-he-walked-in-the-room in love as she was with Booth. The man currently dating the blond. Why was it always blond?

_  
So I sat down and wrote these few words  
On the off chance you'd hear  
And if you happen to be somewhere listening  
You should know I'm still here  
_

He was taking her out for dinner AGAIN tonight. And Brennan was at the lab working. God, she missed him. He spent his lunches with HER now. Not with his Bones. He hadn't called her Bones in a month.

_  
If you really need me  
Baby just reach out and touch me  
You don't ever have to be  
Downhearted again  
If she hurts you or misleads you  
Baby all you ever need to do  
Is call me and let love rush in  
_

She wanted to run to him, to let him heal her abandonment issues. Right now she was feeling REALLY abandoned and alone. Nothing that Angela said could cheer her up, and she hadn't slept in her apartment in ages. Work was her only constant. Everyone else left, even Booth.

And this time she was locking her heart away for good.

_  
What can I say, I had a little extra time  
So I figured I might as well explain  
A couple little things to you  
That you probably never knew  
Like you'll always be an intrinsic part of me  
Even though life goes on  
_

She would never forget him. He was great, wonderful, caring to her. He would be in her heart forever, as a what if. And that made her sad.

She wanted to give him a chance. It wasn't her fault that relationships didn't work out well with her. And now because she DIDN'T act in time, he was gone.

At night she had to cry herself to sleep.

_  
If you really need me  
Baby just reach out and touch me  
You don't ever have to be  
Downhearted again  
If she hurts you or misleads you  
Baby all you ever need to do  
Is call me and let love rush in_

If he ever came to her, she would let him in again in a heartbeat. But he wasn't coming back. She had made sure of that.

_DAM INSTINCTS!!_! She scolded herself, and then let herself cry again.

She had lost him.

_And in my love will flow  
Like the waves to the shore  
You can fall into me  
Once again effortlessly  
And I'll comfort you so_

Your heart won't hurt anymore  
I'm waiting patiently  


Booth needed to talk to her. He knew that he had been selfish lately, ignoring his partner to hang out with his girlfriend. A pang shot through his heart at the thought.

Walking down the hallway of the lab, he saw that her office door was shut, but the light was on. Pausing in front of the door, he was shocked to hear muffled sobs coming from inside. Pushing the door open slowly, he found his partner curled up on her couch clutching a picture frame. She was sobbing her heart out, the sobs racking her small frame.

"Brennan?" Booth called out. She looked up at him with shocked eyes, and if possible, sobbed even harder. "Bones! What's wrong?" He asked, hurrying to her side and dropping down on his knees in front of her. Prying the photo from her vice grip, he glanced at it before placing it on the coffee table.

The picture was of the two of them. Brennan was laughing hard, leaning on Booth for support, and he had one arm slung around her waist. They were happy, they were partner's then.

"Bones, what is it?" He asked again. She continued to cry.

"Talk to me, Bones. What is it?" He tried to get her to look in his eyes, but she would only stare at her hands.

"Y-you. Y-you ha-vn't called m-me Bones in ages." She sniffed, tears streaming down her face. Finally meeting his eyes, she realized just how much she missed his warmth, his comfort. When he moved to pull her into his arms, she shrank back. "How is Skylar?" She asked.

Booth swallowed thickly. "She dumped me. Parker didn't like her, and ended up hiding all her stuff." Booth smiled at the thought. "He won't stop asking when we can come see you again."

The crying had dyed down some, and Brennan settled back into the cousins with a sigh. "What are you doing here, then?" She asked.

"Well, Angela informed me that you haven't slept at home in a month. She's worried about you, Bones." Booth asked, concern in his eyes.

"Booth." Brennan started. "You...left me. We haven't had a case for a month, and you haven't talked to me at all. No more late night Chinese. No more 'Hey Bones, we have a case'. I... God I missed you, Booth." She said, burying her face further into the couch, unable to face him.

"Oh, Bones. I'm sorry. I...was a selfish pig." He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, ignoring the fact that she could probably kick his butt. Rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her, he eventually felt her relax against him with a sigh.

"I will never leave you again, Bones." He murmured before falling asleep against his already dreaming partner.

Angela found them in the morning, tangled up in one another, drawing comfort from the one person meant for them. The both knew they would never date anyone else again. From now on they were partners for life.


End file.
